You and Me
by Lunavampirehunter
Summary: "Do re me, Abc baby you and me" That's how It Goes right?"
1. Chapter 1

**Me: "Hi guys!"**

**Lucy: "Hi!"**

**Me: "This is my New story!"**

**Lucy: "We hope you like it!"**

**Me: "I won't update until there'sat least two reviews, follows or favourites for each chapter!"**

**Lucy: "Enjoy the story!"**

**Me: "Here's summary."**

**Summary: "Do re me, Abc baby you and me" That's how It Goes right?"**

* * *

"Starting this New Year, I Lucy Heartifiilia give Up on Lovey Dovey... Um "What do you call It, Fucken Break ups?"

"NO, Lu-chan!" Piped a Small Blue haired Girl.

"What Levy-chan?"

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Lucy.

"NO, Lu-chan! "You can't give up on... on Love." declared Levy.

"Why can't I?" Retorted Lucy.

"Because...Because..." Levy tried to think of an answer so her best friend Lucy Heartfillia wouldn't give up on Love.

"Because the Shitty What?!" Lucy replied annoyed that Levy kept repeating 'Because'

"Well because...Love is the most wonderful thing you'll have in your entire Life, dumb ass!" spoke Levy while her cheeks turned bright red thinking about her and her prince charming.

"Like you understand about Assholes that dump you or Freaking Cheat on you with a Bitch!" pointed out Lucy.

Levy Ignored Lucy's mean comment about girls that were sluts and didn't care if they were dating someone or not.

"Lu-chan Class Is starting now and I've heard a rumor that the famous boy band Fairy Tail is transferring to our school today!" Levy silently squeal.

"Stop changing the subject Levy and I told you I don't give a crap about Boy bands!" Answered back Lucy.

"Whatever!" Levy turned her head the other way while crossing her arms together.

"Class!" Ms Evergreen Screamed to get the students attention.

But the students kept doing, Whatever there doing.

"FREAKING CHILDREN!" Ms Evergreen yelled at the top of her lungs while her cheeks turned bright pink because she was out off breath.

Everyone turned around and faced Ms Evergreen.

She cough and announced "Since I "Finally" got your attention" she hissed Finally.

"We have a new student here from Fai-" she was cut off by the fan girls in our class screaming "AH!" "IT'S FAIRY TAIL!"

"SILENCE!" she yelled.

"Now If 'You' Screamed stand up and you'll get a special prize" Ms Evergreen smirked.

The girls that were screaming standed up.

"YOU ALL GET 1 HOUR DETENTION!" she screamed.

"Hey but you said we get a prize!" a girl yelled back.

"THIS IS YOUR DAMN PRIZE!" she Retorted back.

"Okay as I was saying we have a new student from Fairy Tail." she spoke.

"Oh wait, one rule If you scream you will get ten hours off Detention!" she evilly smiled.

"I do not care If you need to go somewhere or need to piss, you will sit there doing nothing, Got It!?"

"Hai!" the class shivered.

"Come in Dragneel!" Ms Evergreen yelled.

"God Ms Evergreen Screams,Yells and Shouts a lot." Lucy thought in her mind.

Once Ms Evergreen said that the door slided open and a pink haired guy entered through the classroom.

"Who the hell is he?" thought Lucy.

"He's probably Gay since he has 'pink' hair." Lucy giggled at the thought.

The pink haired boy stopped at his stop and introduced himself.

"Hallo an alle!" he spoke.

"What the Fuck?!" thought Lucy.

"His speaking German?!" Lucy thought.

"Can anyone translate that to English?" Ms Evergreen spoke.

"Finally she's not yelling." Lucy thought.

Lucy raised her hand.

Ms Evergreen spotted Lucy.

"Heartfillia, Please translate it."

"Ok, Hello Everybody." she said with boredom

"Is that what you said Dragneel?" Ms Evergreen said.

He nodded and spoke German again.

"I bet this guy can speak English." Lucy thought.

"Mein Name ist Natsu Dragneel" he smiled.

That made the girls have hearts in there eyes.

"Heartfillia!" Ms Evergreen shouted.

Lucy Nodded and translated It "My name is Natsu Dragneel."

She asked a question to Natsu too while translating his German language

"Man kann Englisch sprechen, können Sie nicht?" she asked

He smirked and replied "Yes, Heartfillia I can talk English but I like speaking German."

Everyone "Ooh"

"Dragneel, I would like you to speak English not German please." spoke Ms Evergreen.

He smiled and replied "Yes Ms"

"Anyways where would you like to sit?" asked Ms evergreen.

"I would like to sit next too..." He scanned the room for a Blondie and spotted Lucy and smirked.

"The blonde haired girl, I think her name was Heartfillia?"

"Alright Levy move to that table over there." Ms Evergreen pointed at a table.

"Hai!" Levy got her things and "Goodbye Lu-chan! and "Good luck!" Levy winked at Lucy and went to the other table.

The girls in the class gave Lucy a glare because Natsu, NATSU DRAGNEEL!

Chose to sit next to her!

A normal girl!

Not a Freaking Famous person!

Natsu walked over to the desk that was next to Lucy's.

He pulled the chair and sat on it.

He looked over at Lucy and stared at her while she was writing notes down.

He poked her with a pencil saying "Heartfillia, I don't understand this can you help me?"

She looked over at him and replied "Go away, I'm busy with my own work!"

She looked over at her work again.

* * *

Natsu kept poking her for like five or six times, It felt like one finite times while writing notes down and a annoying person poking her shoulder with a freaking pencil.

She help him twice because It was extremely annoying being poke by a 'pencil',but then after five minutes he poke her again.

She felt the urge to shut him up or kick him in the balls.

Anger boil up her.

"Heartfillia." Ms Evergreen called.

The anger got bigger and bigger until she finally decided to yell at him.

"HEARTFILLIA!" Screamed Ms Evergreen.

"WHAT!?" Screamed Lucy back.

"READ THE PARAGRAPH ON PAGE 408!" yelled Ms Evergreen.

"Oops, Sorry Ms Evergreen!" Lucy bowed and apologized while glaring at Natsu while he smirked.

Lucy read out the paragraph:

Firstly, I believe animals should be kept in zoos because of the life expectancy. If they are kept in zoos, animals breed for longer. Therefore, animals populations grow, then zoo keepers can run more exhibits that generate more money for the care of the animals. Don't you think that animals would be better off in a zoo? Otherwise they would become extinct. That is why I strongly believe animals should be kept in zoos.  
Secondly, I believe animals should be kept in zoos because they are protected. Animals kept in enclosures will not be killed by poachers. On the other hand, if they were in the wild, they may be killed by hunters, leading to possible extinction. No one would ever know what these animals looked like, how they moved or more, interacted and more. How would you feel if you never saw an elephant? Therefore, animals should be kept in zoos because of the great protection these environments offer.  
Thirdly, I think the abundant healthy food supply and special medical care is another reason animals should be kept in zoos. It is believed that animals live 10 – 20 years longer in captivity. This is significantly longer than the lifespan for the same animals in the wild. If they live longer, more people can see these animals and can become better educated about them. Could you imagine what would happen if these animals didn't receive the extra food along with medical care? It is imperative that we all work together to ensure that animals have the chance to live in zoos for their benefit and for ours.

* * *

"Class ends go to your next class!" Ms Evergreen commanded.

"Hai!" The class replied.

Lucy got her stuff quickly hoping that the pink haired idiot won't be in her next class.

* * *

**Me: "Chapter ends Minna!"**

**Lucy: "Me won't update untill there's at least 2 reviews,follows and favoruites!"**

**Me: "Hoped you enjoyed the story!'**

**Lucy: "Sorry If It's not long enough for you!"**

**All: "BYE!"  
**

**-Lunavampirehunter**


	2. Read

**Me: "Sorry For not updating in a long time I was really busy!"**

**Lucy: "Me has some important news to tell you" *sad smile***  
**Me: "I won't be updating for like a 1 or 2 weeks because I am going on a holiday and tomorrow I'm going to a funeral." "SORRY!"**

**Lucy: "Me won't update until she's back!"**

**Me: "So sorry!"**

**Lucy: "This will be posted in every story that ME has!"**

**All: "Bye, bye wished you a happy new years and a great christmas!"**

**-Lunavampirehunter**


End file.
